


Kelly's artificial slut pet

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, Clones, Futanari, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: Kelly creates the perfect clone slut pet to use and abuse! (A roleplay transcript with Kelly Devans)
Kudos: 6





	Kelly's artificial slut pet

Kelly:  
Sitting in the chair, my long red hair draped over the back of my white lab coat. My eyes scanning back and forth across a monitor in front of me, status updates flashing across the screen as a large metal cylinder against the wall hisses with escaping gasses. The designs I selected for my new pet's body being built from the genetic level up inside the machine. Bones, organs, veins and flesh all taking shape inside the cloning tank. Having customized your genetic structure to make you the best fuck slave possible. Addiction to cum, vastly increased body sensitivity, durability and fertility all customized. My dark red shirt snug around my huge breasts and a knee length brown skirt around my hips and muscular thighs.

"That's it! Almost done." My silky and husky voice almost purrs as I watch the screen. The tank hissing loudly as it vents the gasses inside and the front swings up and out of the way. Looking you up and down with a wry grin on my face, enjoying the sight of your naked and exposed body.

"Good morning my pet. How are you feeling?" I ask in a sweet honeyed voice.

Rei:  
I blink as the fog of sleep slowly drifts away. No, not sleep. This is new. I'm new. I can remember ... not quite everything. I was a teenage girl. I went to school. I had friends. But... I also know that none of this is true. I'm artificial... not a real person. I have value and self worth, but I'm created for pleasure, and I'm disposable. All of this comes to me in a moment. I look up at my mistress and smile.

"I feel..okay. A little tired. I feel like I want to stretch." I step out of the machine and onto the cold floor without stumbling.

A deep stretch. "Mmmmmmmnnn... that feels so good! I feel like I was asleep for a long time, but I guess I'm brand new?

" Of course, I already know the answer. I know a lot. I briefly glance down at my body, noticing my much larger than normal breasts. A shiver of excitement runs down my spine. I'm turned on by my own body. But that's good. I was made for sex. Made for pleasure. I'm a fuck slave. I look over to my mistress. Her body is even more pleasing to me, but in a different way. I feel an overwhelming urge to submit to her. To pleasure her. Just thinking about it makes me feel so good! I step toward her.

"I'm so glad you made me. What should I call you, mistress?"

Kelly:  
Smiling as I look you up and down, nodding as I listen to your reply. "Excellent! You look perfect, though I have a feeling you've still got some growing left to do." 

I purr as I step towards you, reaching out and sliding my hands over your bare thighs. Feeling your soft warm skin, my hands slide around your waist and down over your ass cheeks. Squeezing and kneading them as if testing their meatyness. My huge breasts rubbing against your bare nipples through my shirt as I dig my nails into your plump meaty ass and growl hungrily.

"You can call me Kelly, my pet. You and I are going to have a lot of fun together." I whisper softly as I lean in, letting my lips brush against yours as I pull your body tight against mine with my hands hands on your ass. 

"Since it's your birthday, I'll let you choose which of your tight little holes is going to get broken in first. That sweet little mouth of yours, that tight wet cunt or your hot little ass?" Grinning as I let the tip of my tongue tease your bottom lip before giving it a nibble.

"I need to put my new creation through its paces after all. Make sure everything is working properly, inside and out." Grinning as i smack your ass cheeks with both hands hard enough to leave bright red stinging hand prints. Then taking a step back, I unbutton my shirt and slip it, my bra and lab coat off my shoulders and onto the chair behind me. Reaching down, I unfasten my skirt and step out of it. My massive throbbing pillar of flesh standing out from my groin. A fat swollen head at the tip already drips a milky clear liquid with fat pulsing veins running up and down it's thick girth. 

"What do you think?"

Rei:  
I feel a rush of arousal so powerful that I gasp. "Ohh! Oh, I like a lot!"

I step forward, staring at your naked body. "Your cock is amazing. It's so big! I didn't know they made phallus' that large!"

Of course I did know. It seemed like I knew everything, if I thought about it. But I was still amazed, and my mouth was nearly watering as I starred. "And I get to have that big thing inside me? I'm so lucky!"

I paused to decide where I wanted it first. I knew I'd get to experience every inch of that massive fuck stick in every one of my holes, but choosing which virginity to lose first seemed important. My unconscious mind settled on my tight asshole, and I suddenly became aware that I loved anal sex. Like, REALLY loved it. Was that because my mistress loved it too, and had programmed the preference inside me? I didn't care at all. Having a cock deep in my ass was one of my very favorite things, and having THAT cock in my ass was going to be the best experience of my new life!

"Weeeeeellllll... since it is my birthday..." I spun on my heel and bent over, spreading my enormous ass cheeks to expose my cute little asshole. "Why don't you take that massive cock and force it all the way into my ass, Kelly!"

Kelly:  
Smirking as I watch you debate your options, my eyes looking your naked body up and down. Barely able to keep myself from just grabbing you, pining you down and rape fucking you into oblivion, my lust was burning inside my veins and loins. When you turn around and bend over, spreading that plump round ass and exposing your tight little virgin asshole to me, I can't help but grin widely knowing that your programming was fully successful.

Stepping up behind you, my hands slapping on your spread open cheeks again before my fingernails dig into your soft warm cheeks. "Mmmn what a perfectly sexy little slut pet!" My voice husky and practically dripping with lust as you feel the tip of my massive cock nudge and rub against your tight and very sensitive little asshole.

"So my little pet wants her tight little asshole fucked open first, huh?" Moaning softly as I press the tip of my cock against your anal ring, watching it quiver and wink at me before I buck my hips. My huge throbbing head prying your rectum open wide as it pops into your ass. Stretching your poor anal ring out wide enough to take a large man's fist and then some.

Rei:  
My eyes go wide as you force your massive cock into my tight asshole. Instantly I understand my purpose. I know what I'm made for. I was built to crave your dick. I was built for giving and receiving pleasure. I was made to enjoy this, to crave it and to want more! And I want more! I grit my teeth as you push deep inside me, stretching my tender virgin asshole wide. The pain is intense, but I love that too!

"OHHohh! O-ohh my GOD! K-kelly, your dick is... is so big! It-it feels so huge in my rectum!" For just a moment I wonder I there was a design flaw, if you accidentally designed my anal chute too small to easily accommodate my cock. But instantly I know this isn't true. You purposely want anal penetration to hurt me. You want me to savor the pain and the pleasure together. And I do!

"Pfffhhht! Phhgght!”

I realize I'm panting. It's hard to form words, everything feels so intense. My overdeveloped body wobbles and shakes as you thrust into me. I can feel my meaty ass cheeks jiggling, and the feeling makes me even wetter. I can't believe how turned on I am. Everything feels so good, even my painfully stretched asshole! I remember what you called me. A sexy little slut pet. The name makes me happy. I reach up with one hand and wipe the drool from my chin, trying to focus enough to form words.

"I...nnmmmmmmphh...I-I l-ove it! I-lNNNGHGH! l-love being y-y-your s-sexy slut..slut... s-sloohmmmygod! OHHH! Hnnngh! I-I... K-kelly, I...love b-being your sexy s-slut pet!"

Kelly:  
Groaning as I feel your hot tight asshole and soft, warm and velvety intestines squeezing stretching around my massive she-cock. My hands gripping your plump round ass cheeks tightly and pulling them open wide. Letting me see your anal ring stretched out so wide around my shaft as I purr hungrily. "That's right my little slut pet. you love how my big cock both pleasure and hurts you all at the same time, don't you!" I moan out as I buck my hips forward, plowing another five inches of my dry cock into your hot moist insides.

"This is why you exist, my pet. To please and serve your mistress through your pleasure and suffering and I'm going to put every inch of your sexy body to good use!"

I moan out as I thrust deeper into your warm bulging bowels and further distending your otherwise flat belly. Again and again I slam my cock deeper into your body till my balls slap against your wet drooling pussy. Finally fully inside you, my cock throbbing deep in your hot clenching tunnel.

Reaching around you, I grab both of your huge soft breasts. Squeezing and kneading them roughly in my hands as i start to slowly but steadily fuck your gaping broken asshole with deep, hard and steady thrusts. Plowing every inch of my cock back and forth through your anal ring and clinging moist insides. 

"UNnnghh fuck! Your ass feels amazing, slut! Ohh fucking hell, I'm going to ravage every hole in your slutty body!" I gasp out as i start to fuck your warm sucking guts harder and faster.

Rei:  
The realization of the truth of my existence sends a shiver of pleasure through my body. I exist for sex. To be used for sex. By my mistress. My purpose is to take your cock and love it! All of these thoughts run through my mind in a moment, and then are pushed out by the sweet agony of your massive dick forcing its way deep inside me.

"Y-y-yes! Yes! Use m-m-my body! Y-your cock f-f-f-feels so g-good in my ass! It-it hurts and it f-feels s-so good!"

My entire body is trembling as you force your way in and out of my asshole, spreading my fat, wobbling ass cheeks as you slam against them over and over. I try to push back against you, savoring the feeling of your mammoth she-dick pushing so deep inside my brand new body. My legs are trembling now, and I plant my hands on my knees to steady myself.

I'm so grateful you made me this way. Made me a slut for your cock. I feel so lucky! I try to tell you, but I'm panting so hard I can barely form words.

"T-t-thank... thank... t-thank you f-for....OHHHHH FUUUUUUCK!... ffffnnnggghhh! T-t-th...ank you f-for ma-making me... making me l-love this... s-so much!"

Kelly:  
Moaning and groaning loudly from above you as my balls beat against your wet slick cunt and hard swollen clit each time I slam that massive log of a cock up your ass. My hips slapping against your plump round ass cheeks as i savagely fuck you from behind. Squeezing and kneading your huge pillowy tits as my cock straightens out your intestines and bulges your belly out up between your breasts. Moaning out as I slam my cock back and forth through your soft piss soaked innards.

"Aggh fucking!" I groan out, slamming all the way inside you a second before my thick hot cum erupts from my cock and pumps into your already abused bowels. Huge gushing torrent after torrent filling and bloating up your bowels even more and you can feel it start to bubble up into your stomach from below before I pull my cock out of your gaping blown out asshole with a wet sucking squelch.

"Mmmn now, lets see how that juicy cunt of yours feels, slave." I purr as I turn you around to face me, kissing you deeply and passionately as my cum soaked cock rubs against your wet little pussy.

Rei:  
I'm still panting and catching my breath from the powerful ass plowing, but that doesn't stop me from grinning.

"I-hnnngh-I can't get enough of your cock! Fill me-hgggghhh-fill me up, mistress!"I know that your dick shouldn't still be so hard and ready after raping my tight ass depositing what feels like a liter of hit gooey semen inside my intestines. My new knowledge of human anatomy tells me that's not how bodies are supposed to work. But I don't care. I shudder and let out a sexy, satisfied moan as you split open my juicy virgin pussy. I've never been so wet before. Of course, I was only just born minutes ago! But my cloned cunt is eager and wet, stretches to slurp up your dick as if it has an appetite of its own. You really did make me to please you. You really did make me a perfect sex slave. My body trembles at the thought.

An unconscious database search flags the word "slave" as having negative connotations, but who wouldn't want to be your slave? Who wouldn't want to be created just to be used by such a perfect master with such an amazing cock and such a powerful sexual appetite? I can't imagine wanting anything else, except for more! My hands find your slim waist as you push inside me. It's different from being fucked in the butt, but just as good in its own way. So good! I explore the curve of your hips and discover the rise of your perfect ass as you fill me over and over. Our perfect breasts bounce against each other, and I stare into your eyes and you use me like a cheap whore.

"It-it-it's s-sooooooo good! K-kelly, I love it! Do-don't stop! Please d-don't ever stop! I-I-I w-want you t-to use m-m mmmmmmmnnngh!" My eyes roll back in my head as I cum. My data files aren't prepared. Nothing on record feels this good. I can't stop panting.

"M-Mmm....ohhhhh, K-kelly. K-keep using me!"

Kelly:  
“Stop... why would I ever do that? I designed and built you to be the perfect fuck slave and cum addict, Rei! I'm going to make good use of you and when this body of yours is broken beyond use and repair, I'll simply download your mind and memories into a new one."

I moan out as I hammer my massive cock back and forth inside your tight wet and quivering cunt. Pounding back and forth through your cervix and womb fucking you hard and savagely. Reaching up and grabbing your large soft breasts, I press on your nipples with my index finger before pushing hard and forcing them to open as my fingers push through and into your tits. Hate fucking your sloppy wet cunt as I look into your eyes, you can feel the muscles in my hips and ass flexing with each thrust into your body.

"I'm going to use every hole in your body, slave. And each time you drink my cum and piss, these big tits of yours are going to grow larger. You've been designed to be a good living toilet for your mistress as well."

I groan out, my voice thick with pleasure and lust. Mixing with the wet lewd sounds filling the basement, sloppy squelches and shliking noises as I piston my cock back and forth inside you.

Rei:  
"Perfect slave and cum addict."

I cum so hard when you call me that, gushing all over your cock as it piston's in and out of my perfectly engineered tight dick socket pussy. The revaluation that you'll use me beyond the limits of what my body can take, that I really am disposable, that a fresh new body is waiting for me once you break this one... that you intend to break this one... my brand new mind is overcome by lust. I know I must have been designed to respond to these ideas, to melt at the thought of being used and raped and brutalized this way. I don't care. I love it!

My eyes roll back in my head as I gasp over and over as your perfect cock beats into my sopping wet cunt that was made just for you over and over and over. When you tell me that I'll be your toilet I screech out. I never knew I wanted to swallow your shit and piss until just that moment, but now I can't wait. When you tell me that my tits will grow I nearly faint. A shudder of pure, raw undiluted pleasure shakes through my body as if I'm having a seizure. I've only been alive for minutes, but I know I've always wanted huge breasts. Fat, full round tits that keep getting bigger and bigger! I can't breath. I'm gasping for air, imagining how much I'll grow. How big I'll be. I know you made me this way, but I can't imagine anything else! I'm cumming again, for the second time in minutes, thinking about my titties! I can't stop cumming! I reach up and grab your head, pulling you close so that we're face to face and our soft breasts are mashed together, sliding against each other as you fill me again and again.

"I-Im so lu....lucky to be your s-slave. T-thank you f-for this life and.... a-and...aaannnnnngghhhhhhhhHH!!! Hunnngh! Hunnnnnnmmmmm.... ohhhhhh god! T-thats so gooooood!Soooooo f-fucking good!"

For a moment my pleasure dulled mind can't even remember what I was saying! "I'm just so happy to be your fuck toy!"

Kelly:  
With my swollen and puffy nipples dragging up and down over yours as i fuck you like a cheap toy, without regard for your safety or concern. Using your slick, tight and spasming cunt for my rough sadistic pleasure and getting moans and cries of bliss from my engineered slave.

"Oh yesss... I'm going to cum!" I cry out as I press my mouth against yours in a tight, hungry and passionate kiss. My long wet tongue slipping into your mouth and exploring the dark, warm and wet depths as my cock throbs and twitches inside you."

Oh fuck! Take it you slutty whore!" I snarl out against your lips as I slam balls deep inside you, my hot thick cum erupting inside your womb like an exploding volcano. Jet after thick jet spraying into your womb, flooding your fallopian tubes and washing your ovaries in a sea of virile sperm. Bloating and swelling your uterus as I grind against you, using your tight cunt to milk every drop of cum from my huge pillar of flesh. Crushing your clit between our pelvises as I empty my balls inside your more than eager body.

After a minute, I sit up and slowly pull my cock out of your cum filled womb and pussy with a loud wet sucking slurp. Taking a moment to catch my breath, looking you up and down hungrily. My eyes still burning with lust and desire.

"Come here my pet. Show your goddess how much you love her big cock with a good throat fucking blowjob. And when you gulp down my cum and piss, it'll be interesting to see just how much those beautiful tits of your grow." I purr as I hold out my cum and cunt juice soaked cock.

Rei:  
Being filled with your hot, thick cum feels so perfect and glorious, but I don't waste time savoring the sensation. Not when your cock needs to be sucked. By the time I get to my knees it's bobbing in front of me, still as turgid as before, coated in my pussy juices and dripping with slimy cum. A switch was suddenly flipped in my head, the moment I was finally face to face with your dick. It was like the rest of the world went dim as your magnificent girl cock became the focus of my existence! My eyes go wide, my heart starts beating extra fast and I gasp sharply as I shiver of absolute desire runs all the way up my spine to my brain, causing me to close my eyes as my head momentarily goes numb. It only lasts a second, but when my eyes flutter open I realize that I'm already drooling. I had wanted you cock before, but that want has now been replaced with a physical need. I really am addicted to your dick!

My nostrils flare as I inhale your musky crotch scent, and I lick my lips as I lean forward, opening my mouth to take the tip of your cock. It slides inside, smearing sticky cum across my plump lips and filling my entire mouth. Amazing! I knew I was going to love having your dick in my mouth, but this is just so much better than I could have imagined! And it's only the head! I know this must be another one of your changes. I know no one could really love dick this much.

But right now I'd be happy to just kneel in front of you and keep your dick warm and wet for the rest of my life, if that's what you wanted, and knowing you made me that way makes it even hotter!

Kelly:  
Watching the emotions play across your face and in your eyes as you see and smell my massive cock looming in front of your face. I had designed you to be completely obsessed and in love with my cock, cum, piss and scent in general and it was pleasing to see just how effective that programming had been. Letting out a soft moan as I feel your warm and wet mouth engulf the swollen and messy head of my cock, my huge dick twitching inside your mouth as it smears your pussy honey and my musky sperm around on your tongue and the inside of your mouth. The taste of my seed sending little electric shocks up and down your spine from your brain directly to your clit and pussy. I had even designed a sensitive clit deep inside your throat to encourage you to properly deep throat your mistresses cock, something you would discover soon.

"Ohh yess.. that's a good slut! Suck and worship your mistress's glorious cock, clean it properly and I’ll give you a nice snack that I know you're craving." I purr out as I rub your head affectionately and possessively, like one might to an obedient pet.

Pulling your head down on my cock, forcing it into the back of your tight and wet throat. Stretching out your neck as it pushes deeper and deeper till you feel my fat head grind against the clit deep inside your gullet.

"Feel that, my pet? I gave you a special gift to help you enjoy servicing me." I purr out with a lusty grin on my face as I move my hips back and forth a little, letting my head grind back and forth against that clit inside your stretched and bulging neck.

Rei:  
I do feel it. Deep in my throat, something that shouldn't be there. Something that throbs with intense, mind melting pleasure each time your monstrous girl cock rubs against it. An entire database of human anatomy flows into my brain in a moment, but I quickly discard it. I don't care how much you've modified me to enjoy your cock. I love it. Love that you've made me this way, to be a perfect whore for your dick. It's everything I've ever wanted, even though I've only been alive for minutes. But I know that no matter how long I live (and part of my mind that isn't overwhelmed with intense sexual pleasure realizes that might not be too long) I'll never want anything so much as to be impaled on your cock.

I rock back and forth, trying so hard to massage your pulsing dick with my throat, to force even more of it inside my mouth, even though my face is pressed against your stomach. Being your cock sleeve feels so good. My thick thighs are trembling, my whole body is shaking as I savor your dick. I look up at you, blinking the tears away from my eyes. I can't even see your face over your beautiful breasts. I want to beg you to fuck my face, to use me so hard until I gag and choke and can't breathe, but I can't speak with so much dick meat in my mouth. Instead I let out a weak, strangled moan, drool and throat snot dripping from the tight seal of my lips and down my chin onto my breasts. I sink my fingers into your hips and start to pull my head back, milking your cock as I go, desperate to get your cum. I want your cum so bad! Or your piss! I realize I've never wanted anything so bad! I slowly, agonizingly slide your cock from my throat until just the tip is in my mouth. It's oozing precum, and I eagerly swallow it, shivering with the delight of an addict as I finally taste your fluids. So good! So fucking good! OMG! OH FUCKING GOD! I NEVER-NEVEEER...OH FUUUUCK! I-I never thought any-anything could be so g-good! I desperately want to just drink your precum for the rest of my life, but I know that if I work your cock like the slut I am I'll be rewarded with a really fountain of cum. I push your dick back in my throat, slowly swallowing inch after inch, stretching my throat over every vein and bulge, feeling every throb and pulse until the tip finally pushes back against my throat clit, and I close my eyes and let out a strangled groan as my pussy gushes again. This is such a perfect life! I'm so lucky you made me this way!

Kelly:  
Moaning softly as I feel you lovingly worship my cock, taking it in and out of your throat with such loving devotion that it sends shivers up and down my spine.

"Mmmn that's a good cock sleeve, worship your mistress's fuck meat." I moan out as I slide my hands over the sides of your head and comb my fingers through your short soft hair. Feeling your warm wet mouth eagerly swallow the hot sticky and musky pre-cum oozing from the tip of my cock just widens the grin already on my face. My hands tighten in your hair, holding your head tightly between them as I look down at what of your head I can see over my massive breasts... or more to the point, through my cleavage. Slowly pulling your head back down my shaft, feeling your hot wet throat stretch around my huge shaft and throbbing veins. 

"Mmmn good fuckmeat. Now I'm going to teach you how to properly worship my she-cock, slave. Make sure you do your best to pleasure my cock as it blesses you with it's attention.

"Moaning softly as I jerk your head back up hard and fast, dragging my shaft and that fat bulbous head back up your gullet before slamming your face back against my flat belly hard. My hands starting to pound your head up and down the full length of my cock, throat fucking you hard and fast enough that it would appear as though I was trying to fuck you clear into your stomach. Each time I pull your head back, thick slimy throat slop and saliva spills from your mouth. Soaking your chin, lips and tits before I slam that thick hard pulsing cock back down your gullet just as mercilessly. Slamming your head back and forth fast and hard enough to impress any hard core dedicated heavy metal fan. Savoring each and every gag, retch and choking squelch echoing through the room as i rape fuck your throat harder and faster. My hips starting to buck against your head as I slam it back down, using your mouth and throat for my pleasure while my cock continues to drool a steady trickle of pre-cum down your gullet and into your mouth. Smearing it against the moist porous insides of your mouth and throat.

Casually wondering just how much those already huge tits of yours would grow when you get your first real meal as I pound your face against my belly over and over before pulling your head back till just my head was in your mouth.

"OH FUCK! Take it you filthy slut slave!" I snarl out as my thick, hot, musky and pungent cum erupts into your mouth. Jet after thick sticky jet spraying into the back of your throat and flooding your mind with the overly intense pheromones filling my seed. My cock throbbing and pulsing as it pumps nearly a full liter of sperm into the back of your mouth.

Rei:  
I'm not even able to gasp before your cock erupts in my mouth, shooting jets of scalding hot sludge thick dick snot into my throat. I can't stop myself from swallowing. I wouldn't want to. I NEED your cum. I need as much of it as I can get. But I also know that even these first spurts are too much. No human should be able to swallow this much of anything so fast.

A small part of my sex addled brain wonders if I'll drown. Part of me wants to. Drowning in your cum sounds so perfect and hot! I keep swallowing anyway, struggling to breathe through my nose as I gulp down mouthful after mouthful of thick, pungent ball butter. It's everything I hoped for. Everything I dreamed about (if I had ever dreamed at all. If I hadn't literally been born minutes ago, created just to be used as your slut slave). Hearing you call me a filthy slut slave as you fill my with your ball sludge makes my pussy gust and my mind go numb, and for what seems like several minutes all I can do is mindlessly swallow and suck and try not to choke.

When my brain finally reboots and I come back to my senses I realized that I'm frantically fingering (no, not fingering. Nearly my whole fist is in my cunt!) myself with one hand while stroking your cock with the other, and desperately sucking on the head of your dick, eagerly swallowing the cum that's still spurting and drooling from your pisshole. Cum is streaming from my lips and dripping from my chin onto my titties, and between spurts I pull my head back so your cock is free of my mouth and I can tell you how much I love your cum like a dumb drug addict. My built in chemical analysis suite quickly determines that your cum is hyper addictive. Of course I knew that anyway, but even if it wasn't I'd still be hopelessly addicted to it. Now that I've had it I know that there's no way I'll ever be able to live without it.

"I-it-its gooooood. Soooo goooood! I-I-I never-never want to stop e-eating your cum!" I can't help slurring my words, I'm so eager to get your cock back in my mouth!

Kelly:  
Watching as you guzzle down my thick slimy ball snot, the expression on your face sensing shivers up and down my spine as I continue to feed you your new favorite meal. My hands caressing your head almost lovingly as my cock head throbs and spurts into your mouth over and over.

"Mmmn... such a good cumdump." I moan out softly as I catch my breath, watching as your mind blanks out for a few minutes. Unable to suppress a grin as you shove your hand into your wet gushing cunt. My eyes paying close attention to your already huge tits as they start to swell and expand even further. Your nipples thickening and lengthening a bit as the large round orbs their attached to grow slowly but steadily as your stomach absorbs the thick dick sludge pumping into it. Both of your breasts growing a full two cup sizes but your breasts weren't the only things reacting to your new treat. Your hips widening a couple of inches and your already pert ass plumping up a bit along with your thighs. Most of the change taking place in your tits but your entire body reacting and changing with each large gulp you swallow. Once the thick flow of scalding hot baby batter stops, I pull my cock from your reluctant mouth and look down into your eyes. 

"Mmmn very good, fuckslave. Your body is reacting perfectly and I can tell you're enjoying my divine cock." I purr out lustfully as I take a step back and look you up and down with an approving smile on my face. Watching as your bloated stomach, filled with a liter of thick musky cum slowly shrinks back down to it's previous flat state as the bulk seems to transfer to your tits, hips and thighs. 

"Mmmn such a good cock sleeve. Now let's test out some of your other... features. Your goddess needs to empty her bladder and guts, squat down and tilt your head back. Make a nice toilet seat for your goddess to use." A wicked and lustful grin crosses my face as I gently stroke your cheek as if I wasn't planning on using you for a septic tank as well as a cumdump.

Rei:  
I marvel at my swollen tits, so huge and firm and fat! I was already very busty. Statistics flash through my head, showing me that for my body size, apparent age, ethnicity and weight I was MUCH, MUCH chestier than the average girl. In the top 2%. But now my breasts, my melons, my boobies, are sooooo much larger. They jut out from my body in a way that's almost obscene, fat and fully and wobbling from even the slightest motion.

They were already so big. Too big, really. There was no way I could ever have a normal life with breasts that large. They'd always get in the way. Always be heavy and painful. But now they were so much bigger! Thanks to your cum. Thanks to who you designed me. And I know I've been designed to want this, to crave it, to love my huge titties... but part of me thinks that even if I was a real girl, living a real life, I would have wanted huge, obscene pornographic breasts like this. I would have wanted it more than anything! And I know this isn't enough. I can still taste your cum in my mouth, and it reminds me that the next time I swallow your liquids I'll grow even bigger. And I suddenly want that so much! Suddenly my disgustingly huge breasts just don't seem big enough. I NEED to be bigger!

I'm so distracted by my new slut titties that I barely register your voice. It's only as you gently touch my face that I realize what you're asking. I get to take your waste! I can't wait! I immediately squat down and tilt back my head, ready and eager to swallow everything you give me. Will it be shit or piss? I can't wait to try either. I know it's considered disgusting and abnormal, but the idea of eating your gooey feces or swallowing your hot piss sends a shiver of arousal through my body! And my memory routines remind me that your liquids will cause my body to swell and grow even more! I'm truly living a perfect life! I can't wait to have my belly packed full of tasty shit ad piss!

Kelly:  
Grinning as you sit back and tilt your head back with your mouth open wide like a little chick wanting to be fed by your mother, and fed you will be.

"Good girl." I purr as I reach down to fondle and grope your expanded tits, squeezing them roughly and twisting your swollen puffy nipples between my fingers. Lifting each of your breasts as if getting a feel for the heavy fleshy tits as I twist and pinch your fat nipples for a moment. Then without another word, I let your nipples and breasts slip from my hand and I turn around. Looking back over my shoulder as I plan my toned ass right down on your face with my musky asshole pressing down against your mouth and my pussy rubbing against your chin. That massive just sucked cock slipping down between your huge breasts as I take hold of your fat swollen nipples as if they were small handles.

"MMmn now start wetting my asshole, inside and out!" I moan out as I grind my shit hole down against your mouth and squeeze both of your nipples tightly.

"Unngh..." I grunt out a moment before my asshole starts to stretch open wider and wider. A thick, slimy and dense log of shit starting to push out of my rectum and into your warm wet mouth. Leaving a slimy thick trail of waste on your tongue as it pushes out further and further from my ass. Using your tongue as a guide to the back of your throat as my cunt drools juices down your chin and neck.

"Good girl, suck the shit right out of your mistress and swallow it like a good toilet!"

Rei:  
My eyes go wide as I taste your feces for the first time. My data archive had already prepared me for the bitter, putrid taste of shit, but the thick log of butt butter that oozes from your asshole and slowly fills my mouth is deliciously sweet and pungent. It's like nothing I've ever tasted, although all I've tasted in my short life is your cock and cum! I eagerly swallow as the massive log of slimy shit fills my mouth and slides into my throat like a gooey treat. My heart is beating so fast, being your toilet, being able to accept your waste, feels so right and perfect! I shiver and struggle to swallow as your thick turd pushes deeper into my throat, squirming with pleasure as it rubs against my throat clit. Swallowing your shit is so good! Have you designed me to be this way? I know you must have designed me to enjoy this degrading act. To savor it and take so much pleasure from it. I couldn't be happier, or more grateful. Being your hungry toilet slut is the perfect life for me!

I manage to swallow all of your hot butt fudge, then greedily stick my tongue deep inside your ass, licking and probing to get every last tasty fleck and clump of your shit. I want it all! My memory downloads tell me how important proper hygiene is (I ignore the warning about the dangers of consuming feces), so I make sure to polish the crevice of your butthole clean, making out with your cute little asshole until I'm satisfied that you'd be happy. As clean as you are I know that I'm a mess. My mouth is smeared with shit, and cunt juice and drool drips from my chin onto my oversized titties. I must look like a filthy whore! Thankfully my face is still planted in your ass and you can't see what a mess I surely am. I secretly like my lips and chin clean, and run my tongue over my teeth to free any trapped bits of feces. I can feel your farm shit filling my stomach. I've never felt so satisfied!

Kelly:  
Groaning as I push that thick brown and slimy log of shit out of my ass and into your mouth and down your throat. Reaching back with one hand and pulling your head in tighter against my ass.

"Unngh... oh yes, that's a good toilet! Swallow every bit of your breakfast!" I moan out as I feel your tongue plunge into my emptied bowels, licking my insides for every last bit of my shit before licking my ass nice and sparkling clean. Straightening up as I turn around and look at you with an amused smirk on my face.

"Alright Rei, let's get you showered and cleaned up. A shit stained mouth may be fine for a toilet slut like you but if you want to suck my dick or get kissed, we'll have to maintain your hygiene as well. So time to shower and brush your teeth."

Grinning as I help you back up to your feet, groping both of your huge swollen tits and tugging on your nipples as i lead you to the bathroom upstairs in the main part of the house. Leading you into the bathroom and turning the shower on as I squeeze some toothpaste onto a brush.

"Open your mouth." I say with a smile before I start to brush your teeth, tongue and insides of your mouth. Cleaning you thoroughly before washing the brush and letting you rinse out your mouth and stepping into the shower.

"Come here, my pet." Holding out a hand to you as the warm water pours down over my naked body.

Rei:  
I eagerly step into the shower next to you, so close in the tight confines that my oversized breasts are pressed against yours. "It felt very nice to be cleaned. I liked it a lot."

My mental implants informed me that humans normally take responsibility for their own hygiene, and don't let others brush their teeth or clean their mouths. But I enjoyed this new kind of intimacy, and it seems logical that if you wanted me to do these things on my own you'd have programmed me too without asking. I nestle close to you, enjoying the feeling of hat water cascading onto our bodies.

"I liked the attention, Kelly. You make me dirty, and then you make me clean so you can make me dirty again." My on-board analyzers quickly flagged how illogical and inefficient my new mistresses' actions were, but I already understood her motivation and my purpose: extreme pleasure.

I decide not to wait to be touched, although I still don't know if my mistress wants me to be impulsive. I let my hands find your hips. Your skin is moist and hot, slick with water, and I shiver at the touch. Just touching you feels so good! Again, I realize you made me this way. Designed me for this. I look up at you, shyly, as I enjoy the swell of your hips, running my hands over your smooth skin until I encounter the swell of your buttocks.

"I love your body, Kelly Thank you for making me so I could be here with you and you can use me however you like. I'm so lucky to touch you. I'm so grateful to be yours." I gently push myself against you, my over-full breasts sliding against your own ample chest as my crotch presses against your thick cock. My databases tell me that showers are for maintaining hygiene, and sexual advances in public bathing situations are considered inappropriate, but I can't see this as anything but an intimate situation. That's just the way you made me, I assume.


End file.
